


Nothing Lasts Forever

by SK_Kasai



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Chloe Decker, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Lucifer Needs a Hug (Supernatural), lucifer having another breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SK_Kasai/pseuds/SK_Kasai
Summary: “You’re going to die.” He whispered at last. He raised his head and their eyes finally met. Her heart clenched at the sight of the shimmering wetness at the corners of his eyes, wondering for how long he could withstand not letting his tears fall.Knowing him, the answer was probably too long.“I’m not going to die.” Chloe soothed, “Lucifer, I’m okay. It was just a graze.”“N-not right now.” He muttered.A single tear slid down his cheek.Chloe moved to kiss it away, feeling her own eyes burning.“We’ve been over this before, babe.” She sighed, “You can’t think like that.”
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 23
Kudos: 319





	Nothing Lasts Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dxtectiveluci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxtectiveluci/gifts).



> Not me writing another story that's basically centered around what will happen to Deckerstar when Chloe dies. Nope. 
> 
> I can't wait to see the actual answer to that in the show. For now, this fic is actually... six prompts since Pat thinks that those are way too many prompts to fit in one fic. 
> 
> Ilysm, dumbass 😍 Also, I told you so (hopefully)
> 
> I think this is equal parts angst and fluff.
> 
> I hope you guys like it and thank you for everything ♥

Ella couldn’t take her eyes off Lucifer and Chloe. Here she was, driving them home at 8 a.m and what she was seeing from the rear view mirror was absolutely _killing_ her.

She knew she should probably focus on the road, but...

The Devil was asleep, snoring lightly with his head resting on the Detective’s. Chloe herself was also asleep, her head comfortably pillowed on Lucifer’s shoulder, nose buried in the side of his neck. Ella knew that they were holding hands. Chloe’s other hand was on Lucifer’s knee. Steadying him? Calming him down?

God knew he needed _that._

She was glad that her friends were finally together. Number one Deckerstar shipper, right? Even if she was never going to find someone after-

Ella cut that line of thought immediately, reminding herself to breathe.

_Focus on adorable Deckerstar._

That was better than the alternative. She’d been doing so well.

Lucifer was cute when he was asleep. Lucifer and Chloe falling asleep in the backseat of her car sitting like that?  
Adorable cat videos had nothing on them.

She wondered if there was a way she could just let them sleep. They were both so tired, having stayed up all night for that urgent stakeout. They’d caught their prep, but Chloe had almost gotten shot.

It wasn’t even a big deal.

Just a _tiny_ graze on her leg. It got sorted out in no time. All it needed was a few days of rest and some stitches. Lucifer though?

Lucifer had _freaked out._

Ella loved her idiot of a best friend, but no one could even hold a candle to him when it came to being a drama queen.

What else would she expect from the world’s greatest method actor?

**_*cries in Deckerstar*_ **

Chloe Decker was _done._

After Ella had dropped them off at the penthouse, they’d gone back to sleep almost instantly. Chloe wouldn’t admit how much she needed to sleep, but _damn._

She’d ended up waking to a very late breakfast in bed, with an anxious Lucifer staring at her. She’d smiled and kissed him, snuggling into his side and just enjoying being there with him.

Lucifer being clingy and anxious after anything threatens her life wasn’t something new, but this was _too much._

He’d followed her around the house all day, refusing to let her do anything. She’d indulge him for a bit, giggling when he insisted on carrying her around for a while and letting him pile a ridiculous amount of pillows under her leg. 

She didn't even know he had this much pillows in the penthouse to begin with.

He got her anything she needed, fussing over her to the point that it had exceeded the level of "sweet caring boyfriend" to "annoying mother hen".

Honestly, she wasn’t even that injured. Her wound was about as bad as Lucifer’s when she’d shot him. Maybe less severe?

It hurt, but it wasn’t a big deal. Truly.

Yet, Lucifer was acting as if she’d been at death’s door. She couldn’t take it anymore.

Here he was, hovering by her side like some servant waiting for an order.

“Lucifer?” She began, wincing when he snapped out of his daze all of a sudden and turned to her.

“Yes, Detective?”

“Why don’t you sit down?” Chloe asked gently, patting the spot next to her.

“Sit down?” He repeated, blinking as if he’d never heard of such a concept before, “Next to you?”

“Yes?” She repeated in the same tone, raising her eyebrow at him, “I’m tired and I think that I just really want to cuddle with my boyfriend and watch a movie or two. How does that sound?”

Lucifer seemed to mull that over, biting his lip. He regarded the space next to her, glaring at it like it had the potential to destroy humanity.

In the end, he just nodded and settled down as far away from her as he could. Chloe studied the space between them, rolling her eyes.

“Either you scoot closer, or I’m moving myself.” She threatened with a smile, “Do you really want me to destroy the mini mountain of pillows that you’d constructed for my leg?”

Lucifer seemed confused, dreading both options. Eventually, he groaned and moved closer to her. She leaned into his side, laying her head on her chest. She sighed happily when he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

This was what coming home felt like.

Lucifer pressed a kiss to the top of her head, not saying anything when she flicked a part of her blanket over to him, covering him up as well. He seemed to relax too, needing the contact even more than she did.

So far, Chloe was trying to convince herself that this wasn’t abnormal by Lucifer standards. She remembered how he’d acted after her car accident, her poisoning, and that whole incident with the bomb and the sheep lady. 

Each reaction was different, but equally weird. Maybe Lucifer smothering her and following her around like a worried mother hen was better than trying to avoid her or running off to Vegas and getting married.

He was here, solid and warm and _hers._ After everything, this seemed more than enough.

“I love you.” She murmured, craning her neck to kiss him, “Stop worrying.” She added, resting her forehead against his.

Lucifer’s eyes were closed and his brow was pinched. He didn’t say anything, leaning into the contact gratefully, almost as if he was afraid that she was going to vanish.

She kissed his cheek, pressing herself to his side even more. Chloe tried to find the remote, nudging him in the side with it when she finally did.

“Since I’m the injured party here,” she teased, “I guess it means I could torture you with any chick flick I feel like watching, right?”

“Anything for you, love.” Lucifer answered, honest and sincere, “I’m fine with anything as long as you find it enjoyable.”

Yeah. He was not okay. That was the most un-Lucifer thing he’d done all day.

Lucifer just… _accepting_ her movie choices. He’d argue with her and Trixie for _hours_ about movies. He’d argue for the sake of arguing most of the time, seemingly finding pleasure in being his annoying self.

She didn’t say anything though, deciding to choose her battles wisely.

Chloe didn’t really care about the movie playing on the screen. She was more focused on Lucifer. He was lost in his thoughts, staring in the vague direction of the television, rubbing small circles on her upper arm with his thumb.

He pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders, turning to bury his face in her hair.

Clue number… one thousand?

“You’re oddly quiet, babe.” Chloe sighed, “Are you… okay?”

“I will be.” He promised in a muffled, small voice.

_I will be._

Because he didn't lie. 

“Lucifer?” She whispered again after a few minutes.

“Yes, darling?”

“How about you lay down for a bit?” She suggested, gently trying to find a way to maneuver him so that he could lie down with his head on her lap like he’d a million times before, “You’re tired.”

“You’re the one who’s injured, Detective.” He frowned.

“Barely.” She rolled her eyes, “At least I got some sleep. You on the other hand…”

As far she knew, he’d barely slept after getting out of the car.

“I’m the devil, darling.” He groaned, “I’ll be fine.”

That would’ve probably been more convincing if he didn’t yawn at the end of it. Lucifer seemed mortified by that, torn between pretending it didn’t happen and just lying down.

The fact that he was only dressed in silk pants and a black, silk robe with his curls sticking up everywhere wasn’t helping either. He'd left it un-styled when she'd complained a few hours ago, demanding to "enjoy his curls".

She'd been teasing him like she always and the idiot had actually thought that she was serious.

“I just want to play with my boyfriend’s adorable curls and watch the rest of my silly movie.” Chloe sighed, summoning her best pout, “Please?”

“Well, now I know where the urchin gets her knack for bloody making me do anything her little monster heart desires.” He groused, arms crossed.

“She actually probably got that from you.” She mused, “The number of facial expressions you two share now is insane.”

Lucifer stared at her, horror etched on his face.

“Lay down.” She commanded one last time, “Stop fighting it.”

“But…” He whined, trailing off and casting a nervous look in the direction of her bandaged leg.

She matched his look with a glare of her own, daring him to say another word. Maybe he would go back to his normal level of annoying if he got some sleep?

Lucifer surrendered. She could almost feel the tension in his frame, noting the way his hands were shaking with the finest of faint tremors.

“Calm down.” Chloe soothed, running her finger through his hair, “I’m okay. You’re okay. Everything is perfectly okay, Lucifer.”

_Why are you acting like this?_

_Why are you this scared and anxious?_

_Why are you acting as if I got shot in the chest and almost didn’t make it?_

This wasn’t like him.

He turned a bit, burying his face in her stomach. In a minute, he was curled up with his knees pressed to his chest, both of his arms fisted in her shirt.

It wasn’t like he was never clingy or cuddly, but Lucifer wasn’t…

Was this a Hell thing? Did all the recent drama with his family impact him more than she thought? Her kidnapping maybe?

Lucifer was good at hiding. She’d always thought that she was good at finding all the clues though.

She continued playing with his hair, finding the repetitive motion beyond soothing. When she allowed one of her hands to rub his back and gently massage the muscles in his neck and shoulder, she found herself smiling at the little noises he was making.

It barely took him a few minutes to fall asleep.

She turned her attention back to the forgotten movie, letting a finger skirt across his short, artful stubble.

What was she going to do with him?

_***cries in Deckerstar*** _

He didn’t sleep much, startling awake with a strangled, hoarse whimper.

Chloe had been distracted, her hand idly tracing his face as her mind drifted.

“Lucifer?” She whispered, nudging him slightly, “Are you alright?”

His eyes seemed to focus on her, the fog of fear receding from within them as Lucifer seemed to wake up.

He sighed in relief, reaching up to stroke her cheek with his trembling fingers.

“Lucifer?”

“There isn’t a word in the dictionary that can explain your type of beauty.” He sighed, “You’re still here, Detective.”

He was grinning like an idiot, staring at her as if she was the first ray of sunlight after centuries of suffocating darkness.

“Of course I’m here.” Chloe frowned, taking his hand in hers and pressing a kiss to his knuckles, “Did you have a nightmare, Lucifer?”

“How about I make dinner?” He asked instead, moving to get up, “You must be starving, darling.”

“We can order pizza.” Chloe suggested, deciding to try giving him some space one last chance.

“Pizza?” He echoed, affronted, “Detective, you need actual nutrients. You’re injured! Pizza, she says!” He scoffed.

Lucifer knelt down by the coffee table, adjusting her pillows for the trillionth time and mumbling something about fragile humans and vitamins.

“Pizza is food.” She rolled her eyes, trying her best to not snap at him. He was just worried. He was scared. “And since when do you know anything about health, Lucifer? You live on whiskey and snacks.”

“I’m making you dinner.” He concluded, mouth set in a hard, thin line as he fluffed a pillow for the last time before getting up.

“And I’m ordering pizza.” Chloe retorted, getting up.

She made her way across the room with Lucifer staring at her, flabbergasted. Angry?

“If you don’t take your butt back to bed, Detective, I will carry you there myself.” He threatened, “I suppose the couch would do, but you shouldn’t be-”

“I can walk, Lucifer.” She almost yelled, unable to handle it any longer, “Will you stop worrying about me? I’m fine!”

“You’re not fine!” He practically roared. His eyes flashed a violent scarlet.

In another world, she might have turned and bolted. Now though? She’d seen his red eyes a hundred thousand times before. Actually, she’d asked him to show her his red eyes more times than she could count because she _loved_ it.

_She loved him._

“Lucifer?” Chloe sighed, “I’ve had it.”

“You’re not fine.” He almost sobbed, lips trembling.

There he was, standing on the opposite side of the room, shaking as if someone had replaced the blood in his veins with ice. He felt so far away, drowning as he lost whatever invisible war he was fighting with himself this time. 

Would it kill him to let her help?

“You’re not… How could you be fine when…?” He stopped with a harsh breath, turning around and beginning to pace. His hands rose to tug at his hair, spasming with every loud, shuddering breath he took.

Chloe instantly thought of that time he couldn’t sleep because his “wings were back” and his “father was manipulating him again”.

It was a new kind of pain as she’d never really had the time to sit down and think about everything that she’d labeled as a “delusion” or “just Lucifer being Lucifer”.

She hadn’t been able to help, but now that she knew…

“That I’m what?” Chloe asked gently, walking towards him.

He paused in his pacing, trying to decide between telling her to sit down because she was _fucking injured_ and running away because he still had no idea how to be truly vulnerable.

She took his hands in hers, tugging them away from his hair. Her leg throbbed, faint and uncomfortable. However, it wasn’t anything more than a vague ache at the back of her mind. Funny how that was what had caused whatever this was.

Lucifer’s eyes were fixed on her, seeing right through her. She tugged on his arm, steering him towards the couch when he didn’t seem like he was about to move any time soon.

He blinked, realizing where they were and what was happening. In an instance, he hooked one of her arms around his shoulders, bending down a bit to accommodate her height. He wrapped his other arm around her waist, trying his best to help her walk.

On the bright side, he wasn’t carrying her around anymore, right?

Chloe wanted to slap him in the face and tell him that she was okay. However, she just sighed and let him help her, having an inkling about how much he seemed to need it.

They were going to talk about this.

_Now._

“Sit down.” Chloe murmured, refusing to let go of his hand, “Leave the stupid pillow mountain and sit down, Lucifer. We need to talk.”

He made some sort of sound of process, pathetic and low in his throat. He settled down though, almost crashing into the couch, deflated and tired.

“What’s going on with you?” She asked, turning to face him, “Lucifer, please.”

She stroked his cheek, tilting his chin gently. He still wouldn’t meet her gaze, keeping his eyes stubbornly focused on their feet. Actually, he was staring at her bandages.

Again.

“You’re going to die.” He whispered at last. He raised his head and their eyes finally met. Her heart clenched at the sight of the shimmering wetness at the corners of his eyes, wondering for how long he could withstand not letting his tears fall.

Knowing him, the answer was probably too long.

“I’m not going to die.” Chloe soothed, “Lucifer, I’m okay. It was just a graze.”

“N-not right now.” He muttered.

A single tear slid down his cheek.

Chloe moved to kiss it away, feeling her own eyes burning.

“We’ve been over this before, babe.” She sighed, “You can’t think like that.”

“How?” Lucifer almost sobbed, “The more time we spend together, the more I bloody realize that I-I can’t do this! I can’t lose you, Chloe! I just… I can’t. Please. I…”

A second later, she had an armful of sobbing devil. He found a good hiding place in the crook of her neck, clinging to her as he begged her to somehow fix this.

She would’ve done anything if it meant that she never had to see him in this much pain again.

They’d had this talk. He’d dreamt of this more times than she could count. He’d had so many freak outs over it, cursing his father and the entire heavenly host, swearing that he was going to lead another rebellion when she died.

“We’ll figure this out.” Chloe promised.

“Y-you said that before.” He whined, his tone almost accusatory, “We still… You’re human, Detective. Bloody Hell… Please…”

She shushed him, deciding to just hold him and let him calm down on his own. Short of finding a way to go up to the Silver City and punching his dad in His holy face, there wasn’t much else she could do.

“I love you,” She whispered, “and you love me. That’s more than enough for now. One day at a time, yeah?”

“Y-yes, Detective.” Came the shaky reply.

For how long had he been obsessing over this again?

Chloe was scared that they would never find a solution for this. For the sake of her own sanity, she chose to believe that they would. 

On the other hand, she was dreading what would happen when she inevitably dies. The broken devil in her arms was sobbing his heart out at the thought of her dying; at the image of her getting a bit hurt.

It wasn’t like him. He was annoying and silly and incredibly childish, but he was also the King of Hell. He was powerful. He didn’t just break down like this.

How many times had she seen him cry though?

Eventually, she managed to get him to lay down again. She traced the faint tears tracks with her thumb, wiping them away. Lucifer watched her movements, almost afraid that she was about to disappear and leave him alone.

She leaned down to kiss his forehead, wishing she could find a way to magically calm him down. 

“Heaven isn’t heaven without you.” Chloe sighed, “We’ll find a way. We’ll be together, Lucifer.”

“That’s one hell of a promise, Detective.” He huffed a low laugh, “P-pun not intended.”

“You’re such a dork.” She laughed, shaking her head at him. 

Lucifer smiled, relaxing a bit.

“Maybe we’ll just, I don’t know, run away? Live in the woods? On the moon?” She suggested after a while, tracing his lip.

“My father is the supreme creator of the bloody little thing you call the universe, Detective, not some powerful politician or mob boss.” Lucifer frowned, wondering if she’d gone crazy.

“I meant the idea!” She laughed, finding the confusion on his face too hilarious, “Screw Heaven and Hell; we’ll find a place of our own. Whatever and wherever that is, we’ll be together. That's all that matters.”

Lucifer smiled at that, more tears shimmering in his eyes.

“I’d love that, Detective.” He croaked. 

“You know what they say?” She mused, booping his nose just so that she could privately giggle at the cute way his face scrunches up every time she does that.

“Hmm?”

“Nothing lasts forever.” Chloe told him, “But-”

“Well, since they say nothing lasts forever, Chloe, will you be my nothing?”

She stared at him for a moment, bursting into laughter at how ridiculous he was.

Lucifer was smiling too. He probably knew that that would make her laugh.

Somehow, that made her even more certain that they were going to be okay.


End file.
